The Priestess Among us
by Itoma
Summary: (Set in The Wolf Among Us, game series). Bigby wasn't sure about a lot of things. A five foot tall Asian beauty, who wasn't quite all there, being one of them.
1. Chapter 1

Bigby wasn't to sure about this.

This being the shoddy apartment complex that looked like it was barely standing.

But Mr. Toad had given him a lead on a foreign Fable. One who possibly had the ability to see the future.

And right now he could use all the help he could get.

Opening the door to the complex he found the insides to be strangely… immaculate. The walls were all decorated with fresh floral print wall paper, the railings on the staircase looked to be made of polished wood with dark red carpet running down the steps.

He looked up to see a low hanging chandelier, decked in crystals and small shining lights.

His instincts told him to run. To get the hell out and never look back. The place was clearly drenched in magic. And while he didn't mind magic all that much (it had it's uses: glamours and the like), finding this much in one place was just asking for trouble.

"Don't lurk in doorways!" A voice rung out from up the stairs. His dark brown eyes peered up to find no one standing at the top.

"It's rude!"

Bigby huffed, she was a Seeress, so of course she knew he was there.

Closing the door behind him he took the stairs two at a time till he reached the top. Peering down the well decorated hallway he saw one door was open… and bubbles were slowly encroaching on the hallway carpet.

Scratching his stubble he made his way to the open door and looked inside. Only to find a large bathroom with white walls with black trim, at a large claw-foot bathtub sitting in the center of the room. Bubbles seeming to be flowing like a river over the rim of the tub and onto the floor.

In the tub sat a young dark haired woman, giggling happily as she pushed more and more of the suds onto the floor.

"You know you're supposed to turn the water off, right?" He asked, wading into the room and reaching for the faucet that fed the bubbly disaster.

Her blue eyes looked up to him then, as if in surprise. She had been the one to call him up here right?

Her smile became coy. "Oh I know, but I do so love my bubble baths. There's only so much I'm able to enjoy these days," She spoke standing up in the tub, completely unashamed of her nudity as she grabbed a towel from the nearby rack and proceeded to dry her hair.

Seeing the expanse of her creamy white skin made his fists clench, had his glamour slipped, his claws would have been aching to latch on to her.

"Now, how can I help you Bigby? Mister Big Bad Wolf?" She smiled up at him, her lips full and pink, her blue eyes going from looking playful to suddenly vacant.

"I need your help. I've got a serial killer here in Fabletown. Figured, the quickest way to find the bastard would be to ask you, the new seeress," He spoke, watching as she stepped out of the tub and onto the floor, the bubbles that had once filled the room suddenly gone as she toweled herself off.

Wrapping the black cloth tightly around her chest she looked up to him again, her gaze somewhat alarmed that he was there, "Who're you? Why are you in my bathroom?" She looked down at herself, "Oh god did I get drunk again last night? Please tell me you aren't one of my new professor's at the college."

"What?"

Was this woman insane? She knew who he was, hell she had yelled at him the second he entered the "apartment complex."

Maybe this was a side affect of her being a Seeress. It must make her lose touch with reality.

"I'm Bigby, Sherrif Bigby Wolf," He introduced himself, her gaze became even more alarmed.

"Oh god! The Sherrif!? Look, I promise you that guy said he was over 18 he had an ID and everything!" She grabbed the front of his shirt as if to plead for mercy, her face stricken with a look of panic.

Taking her hands in his he pulled her grip off his shirt, his eyes taking in the luscious sight of her body when her towel fell, before he forced his gaze away. "Look why don't you just tell me your name?"

She blinked a few times.

Then her hand rose and slapped him right across the cheek. "It's Kagome, you ass!"

To say Bigby was confused would be an understatement, but he shook it off, not quite ready to give up on this chance to find the serial killer. Running his hand back through his dark brown hair he pulled it back out of his eyes, rolling his jaw all the while. She had quite the slap.

"Kagome? I don't think I've heard of your fairytale before," He spoke, looking back down at her, she looked to be brimming with fury.

And it aroused him? He could practically feel his mouth watering as he stared at her, a sudden instinctual urge making him want to pin her to the nearest wall and make her submit.

"That's because I'm new! My fairy tale world came to an abrupt end recently, and then I ended up here. But don't worry, if you want to do a bit of reading I already dropped off my story book with Mayor Crane." She was smiling again, as she casually picked her towel off the floor and sauntered out of the room.

Great, now he'd have to go back to the mayor's office to read up on her. With a sigh, he jogged out of the bathroom after her.

"Look can you just tell me where I can find the serial killer I'm after," He asked, walking beside her now down the lavish hallway, stopping only for a moment so she could opened a door to a massive bed room, filled with silks and tapestries hanging from the ceiling, a large circular bed sitting in center.

"Nope!" She spoke, her voice chipper, earning a growl from him.

"Why the hell not?"

Her smile became coy once again, her dainty hand grasping his tie and pulling him forward till she fell back on the bed, pulling him down atop her. "Hey~!"

"You know the rules, Bigby. I can't give exact details, or something bad might happen," she whispered against his ear, her voice deep… almost husky. She spoke as if he payed her visits all the time.

Her naked hips ground against his. Was she attracted to him? To the big bad wolf? To the guy who blew down homes and devoured girls in red hoods?

Bigby pushed himself back up on his hands, shaking his head. He wasn't that beast anymore. He'd changed… even if few others thought he had. His brown eyes gazed down at her, locking with her blue ones.

Kagome looked at him, with a look of… love? And adoration? The hell was going on here!?

When her gaze shifted downwards his own followed, till it landed on her trim stomach.

He almost missed it…. almost hadn't heard her whisper..

"My pups…"

His look turned incredulous as he looked straight back up at her face, ignoring his urge to ogle her plump breasts. "What!?"

"You heard me! I can't go giving details! If you don't find the serial killer at the right time things could go wrong… you could get killed… or worse," She grinned cheekily.

And with that she slipped out from under him and all but dove into a pile of clothes sitting beside her bed, eventually extracting herself from the heap fully dressed in a pair of jeans and a shirt that was just a tad too big for her, evident by the way it hung lazily off one shoulder and left the other exposed to his gaze.

He bit back a growl at her fickle ways, "Alright, but is there anything you can tell me? At all?"

She shook her head and gave him a quick "Nope!" making a soft popping sound with her lips.

Bigby scratched his stubbled chin, he was gonna need a bottle of whiskey when he got home.

"Alright but what about…" he hesitated, wondering she was lucid enough to answer this last question. "What was that you said about… pups, earlier?"

Kagome gave him a confused look in return, "Pups? I don't have any of those…. I have a cat though…"

Her face became strewn in a look of panic as she raced out of the room screaming "BUYO!"

Bigby took that chance to make his exit.


	2. Chapter 2

Her stepped into her home once again. It had been a week since his first visit, and he hadn't been to keen on returning. But at Snow White's request he was back. This time to inquire the whereabouts of Beauty.

She had been missing for some time now and her husband Beast was frantic. To the point that his horns and claws were beginning to show.

His eyes narrowed on the foyer. What had once been a pristine and beautiful interior of the building was now dark and dank.

Cobwebs littered the chandelier, and the polished wood of the staircase was rotting.

"Did her spells wear off or somethin'?" He thought aloud. His brow quirking when a faint meow replied to the sound of his voice.

At the top of the stairs sat a fat cream colored cat. It's eyes narrowed and staring him down, as its long tail flicked back and forth behind it idly.

Bigby felt his hackles rise at the sight of the feline for all of a moment before he reigned them back. He had nothing to worry about when it came to a simple cat, if anything it was the owner he should be weary of.

Making his way to the top of the stairs the cat rolled on its side, exposing its belly, weather it was a sign of trust or a lack of caring he wasn't sure but he leaned down and gave it a gentle rub, making it pur.

"I don't suppose you can talk like other fable animals?" He asked, continuing his ministrations as the cat began to pur.

A loud thud startled the feline and made it race off to the nearest bedroom. Bigby rose a brow and followed after.

"I'll take that as a no..."

Stepping into the room the cat had ran into he found Kagome. A bow in hand, with an arrow pulled back on the string, tears streaming down her face.

"Hit the mark!" She shouted releasing the arrow, the pointed tip of the projectile quickly lodging itself in center of a battered wooden target, alongside dozens of other arrows.

"Looks like you hit it," he spoke softly, easing himself cautiously towards her.

She turned on him then, her gaze furious. "What're you doing here!? I thought I told you to go back to your precious Snow White!"

Bigby took a step back holding his hands up in front of himself as if she had pointed a gun at him. "Are you always like this? What are you talking about?!"

"Just get out! The pups don't need you. Never a father like you!" She screamed tears dropping from her face and wetting her blouse.

"What pups?!" He shouted back. The damned seeress had him so confused and irritated. But seeing her like that made his heart clench.

Why was she like this? Did she see some future where he had hurt her?

When he saw her taking in a deep breath to yell at him again he quickly backed out of the room. "Alright alright, I'll go!" He spoke making his way down the stairs as more thuds began resound through the building.

He could faintly hear her chanting.

"Never play second fiddle. Never play second fiddle."


	3. Chapter 3

Lucid was a word rarely applied to her. And she knew why, her foresight was both a blessing and a curse. She knew everything that was going to happen, but lacked the power to change it. The last time she had tried her entire world had been destroyed, and her blessed powers lost.

And now she lived in a strange apartment building all by herself… Well she had Buyo, but the fat cat hardly made for great conversation. And then there were the visions… they came frequently and every time they did they overshadowed the present. To the extent that she saw the future or past better than she did what was going on right in front of her.

But either way she now lived in a world not to much like her own. But she had been dropped in a strange, haven of sorts. A place called Fabletown. A town that had been made when the various fables lost their homeland in some sort of exodus. They all had been unceremoniously dropped here as well… though they had apparently been here much longer than she had.

She was still having visions of that man (or wolf?) named Bigby, visions of a time long ago. If the passing of time was anything to go by, these fables were far from mortal.

Her vision became clouded suddenly, her mind giving her a view of Bigby at her door. She shook her head, willing the vision away as much as she was able, before making her way downstairs, sliding down the railing and hopping off at the end.

Grasping the handle she willed the apartment to look its best before she opened it.

And there he was, standing tall, his fist raised to knock on the door. He gave her a small grin… on that almost seemed nervous.

"Sheriff Bigby? Is there something I can help you with?"

She could tell he was trying to make himself as personable as possible with her. Though as for why she wasn't quite clear. She remembered he had been there just the day before, and judging by his demeanor and the dozen or so arrows lodged in her target up stairs he must have come by during one of her incidents.

"I was hoping you might be feeling a bit better today," he dropped his hands to his sides, his fists clenching and un-clenching, "I had a few questions for you."

Kagome rubbed her temple and stepped back to allow him in, pointing to a large sitting room that was just off to the side of the staircase. "Yes, I'm feeling much better. Go ahead and have a seat."

"Of course," He spoke, quickly stepping inside before setting himself down on a large couch, as she took the recliner that sat opposite of the coffee table to him.

"Ask away." She prompted him, sitting back as she fought off her visions, feeling she needed to exist in the here and now for this.

"Before we get down to business, I have a few personal questions for you," he started, waiting for her nod before continuing, "How did you get the power of foresight?"

She sighed, "Did you read the book at the mayor's office?"

Bigby nodded, resting his large hands on his knees as he stared her down.

"Well after I got my," she held up her hand and made air quotes, " happily ever after. Me and my so called husband had become estranged. And I had only accepted the Jewel of Four Souls becoming a part of me so that I could live a long life along side him."

"Go on.."

"After awhile, the powers that I once had had begun to dwindle. And without them I didn't have the means to protect my self. So I spent many years trying to unlock certain abilities that are innate in all humans. If one knows how to access them that is. But anyways, after a couple hundred years I managed to free my mind of its shackles. Unfortunately, I only managed to gain one of the less, reliable, abilities."

"How can foresight be unreliable?"

"I spend about three days out of the week with my mind completely enveloped in the future or the past. Which isn't all that great when my body is still in the present. On other days, I'm fairly lucid. I can see things clearly, but almost anything or anyone can set my visions off." She explained, feeling her mind becoming clouded at that very moment.

"One last question… you keep mentioning pups whenever I come by… do you and I have.. children at some point?"

Kagome heard his question but chose not to respond, her gaze trailing to the space beside her chair, which was currently occupied by two children and a young man. Seeing them made something well in her chest, a sense of longing and adoration. She felt her heart clench as the smallest, a little girl with dark brown hair, held up a paper crane for her.

"Kagome?"

She looked up at him then, he was sitting in the same place, but his clothes were different. He was smiling at her affectionately, holding a young babe wrapped in a swaddle.

"Kagome?"

SHe shook her head again, wrenching herself back to the present. "I'm sorry, what was the question?"

"Do you see a future of us having children?" He asked, a slight growl to his voice. He thought she was slipping again, which to be fair she was.

"Isn't that a bit forward of you Mr. Wolf?" She smiled coyly at him, as her vision came again, this time he was standing before her, his clothes stripped from his body, his rock hard length bobbing before her. She looked up at him, his eyes had turned that deep golden color and were filled with need. His features had become wolfish, his stubble had grown into a short beard, as it often did when he was riled up, his brow a bit more pronounced. She watched as his canines elongated into fangs and his dull nails turned into claws.

"Kagome!" He shouted again, dragging her back to the present a second time.

She blinked at him, almost owlishly.

"Can you please just answer my question?" He outright growled this time.

Kagome tilted her head at him. What question had he asked again? She wasn't sure. He'd wanted to know about that Beauty character right? Her vision flashed her an image of a conversation he had had with another woman. Hair black as night, skin white as snow…

That was right, Snow White had asked him to come by today to ask about Beauty's whereabouts. She clenched her eyes shut and focused for a moment, willing her vision to show her what she wanted to know.

She saw a woman, who quite frankly lived up to her name. Long luscious blond locks and wide blue eyes, soft red lips. She was a beauty.

Kagome craned her head, looking about the surroundings Beauty was in.

"She's some seedy bar, there are two large men escorting her to a back room. Tweedle Dee and Dum I'm guessing," Kagome stated, before her vision faded.

"That wasn't the question I had asked," Bigby growled,

"You were going to though, right?" she gave him a cheeky grin as his brow ticked and he gave a slight nod.

With her mind feeding her information on the girl, Kagome felt her grin become coy once again. "You best be off… if you want to find her before Dee and Dum do."

The big bad wolf glared at her before getting up and walking away, but not before she could reach forward and pinch his firm bottom. "Go get em Wolfie!" She cheered, earning a confused glance from the man as he made his way out the door.

Buyo chose that moment to jump onto her lap, to which she responded by happily scratching behind the cat's ear. "Handsome isn't he… so rugged and gruff at the same time."

She smiled down at the feline, before feeling like something was off… had she just had a guest?


End file.
